


Return

by BadgerDame



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: Joker always knew Batman would return for this. He always did, and he loved that about him.





	

"You always come back for this dontcha, Batsy?" Joker purred as he looked up into blue eyes that turned slightly away from him. He knew there was shame in those deep blues that wouldn't be voiced so he would often tease him for it. The tightening grip on his green hair was enough of a response for Joker though. Let the Bat brood if he wanted. They both knew that the Bat would return for this. He always did. Grinning, Joker, leaned down and licked the tip of Batman's cock and heard the intake of breath from approval. Yes, Batsy will always come back for this.

Bruce could feel his erection pulsing as Joker took him into his mouth and sucked. It was wrong. This was all so wrong and yet, Bruce couldn't stop it if he wanted. Well he psychically had the strength to but as those slender fingers cupped and played with his balls he knew he was doomed to keep coming back. They have been having these encounters for a couple months now and years of history of repressed sexual urges. Bruce had to wonder if now though Joker would only commit crimes these days for they both could get a fix from each other. It was all likely a possibility but, when they were alone and Joker would purr sweet nothings of admiration in his ear that Bruce would always shrug off the thought. It's not like Joker could even comprehend true feelings of love, Bruce thought. It wasn't in him.

Joker was the vocal one of the two as the most the clown would get is a grunt or an almost audible moan from the Bat. Those sounds were heaven in his ears and he made it his goal to hear them as often as he could get the Bat to make them. Always pushing for more and more just like their lovely dance. As the clown hummed as he took the Bats member more down his throat and trying not to gag he wondered when the Bat would finally break his one rule. That will be a glorious day. Though a small part of him hoped it wouldn't be too soon as he looked up at his playmate who was still looking away. Such shame radiating off of his Bat! Like he couldn't bear to be there when they both knew he was loving every second of it. Every lick, suck and movement his head would make. It was just too much fun to see his Bat like this and so he got an idea that made him wonder if he would end up dying tonight for trying it. He was impulses after all, might as well give it a try hehe!

It always amazed Bruce how gentle the murderous clown could be in these moments. Not that it ever lasted long when they really got into it but when the clown went to work with his tongue, Bruce trusted him not to do serious damage. Which felt absurd but it was a true statement. So, Bruce often let go in these moments and let himself enjoy it as much as he can. Though despite how he was enjoying himself he could feel the pressure building and he wanted something more. Tightening his grip on the soft green hair he tugged with enough strength to command what he wanted but to not cause the Joker to accidentally bite down. When Joker pulled away from his cock a trail of saliva went down his lip that Bruce slowly wiped away with his finger and Joker moved his head and took his finger into his mouth and gave a suck. Once acidic green met his blue he almost wanted to jump ship and leave as he often did. Joker must have seen this as he frowned for a moment and then sat up more, his hands resting on Bruce's knees and kissed him hard. Bruce allowed it. What else could he do when those lips touched his own?

Don't run away little, Bat. Let Mr. J take care of you. Joker thought to himself as those lips he craved so much parted for him, allowing access for his tongue. A small battle for dominance was being played as Joker bit down on the Bats lip drawing blood. Gloved hands pulled his body up and closer to the Bat and Joker felt the armored plates of Bats suit against his chest. He received in retaliation and even harder bite to his lips breaking skin. He could taste copper as both their blood mixed into the kiss and it was like a drug. Intoxicating and made him crave his Bat even more so. Pulling away as he took a breath he chuckled and smiled at his darling Bat. He leaned his head where the Bats ears would be under that cowl and whispered.

"Always so eager aren't you, Brucie?" He teased and the Bat growled in annoyance at the use of his real name. "Oh, Darling, if you knew what that growl does to me," he pushed his crotch up against him. The confines of his slacks becoming a burden of their own. "You'd probably stop. Or you'd do it more often."

"Shut up. You're ruining this." Bruce commented annoyed.

"Batsy, I don't think I could ever ruin what we have between us."

"You want to bet." Bruce challenged back and shifted as if he would push Joker off of him which made Joker cling on tighter to his shoulders to stop him. His smile starting to fade slightly.

"Oh don't be like that! We both know you love this as much as you love me."

"I don't love you." He tried to protest.

"Don't forget Bat," His voice held venom now and he narrowed his eyes dangerously and Bruce knew a fight could break out at any moment. "You are the one who started all of this. From the moment you let me fall into that vat of chemicals, to our first dance and our first fuck."

Bruce was ready to counter to that but stopped short as it was true what Joker was saying. Sure, Bruce didn't mean for the nameless red hood who Joker used to be to fall and become who he is now but he didn't stop it even when he tried and there would always be pile of bodies as a reminder for that mistake. As there first dance as Joker called it he could argue and say the clown made himself a target for Batman after trying to murder most of Gotham City, yet Batman never killed and so their dance continued for years. Even the sex started because of a fight on a roof top that escalated to a place Bruce never thought would happen. So yes, Joker against his chagrin was accurate and it made his blood boil. Wanting to avoid this topic he moved his hands to the Jokers jacket and pushed them back. Joker purred and moved his hands from Bruce's shoulder and helped Bruce remove his purple jacket and threw it to the floor. He stopped moving and gave Bruce an innocent stare.

Grumbling, Bruce without effort grabbed the clowns vest and ripped it open. Showing his impatience to get the show on the road. However, Joker moved away from him and stood, his fingers gingerly untying his tie as he grinned. Something was on the clowns mind and it was making Bruce even more nervous. As expected the clown opened his mouth to speak.

"I've been thinking we should try things differently this time," Joker waved his hand nonchalantly. This couldn't be good as Joker waited for Bruce to look at him. When he did, Joker had a mischievous gleeful smile and Bruce knew he wasn't going to like it. "How about you fully take off that suit of yours Bat baby?" When Bruce raised an eyebrow to that, Joker just blinked at him expecting Bruce to add to the conversation or comply with his request, when he didn't Joker exasperated a sigh, clearly annoyed now. "You know Bat, you have the conversational skills of a rock, really need to open up more." He grinned, "Yes exactly, open up more Bat." The raspy tone of his voice told Bruce exactly what he was wanting, glaring, Bruce crossed his arms.

"No."

"But, Batsy."

"No."

"It will be fun."

"No."

"Just give it a chance."

"No."

Joker glared and stared at Bruce and both were silent for a long moment. The mood quickly fading fast in their battle of wills. It could be easy to just get up to leave. To not come back. End things right here and now. No more guilt, just to be free from it all and go back to how things were before all this mess started. Yet looking into those green eyes that were always so bright, Bruce realized he would end up caving again to the maniac. All those nights where yelling led to loud moans, where violence led to bite marks, to seeing that chalk white skin writing underneath him. Those sweet words that were spoken to him that had more meaning than all the times before when he thought it was to get under his skin. Could he really give any of that up for just one time of caving to the clowns desires instead of his own? Sure, he knew Joker loved to be fucked by him and would want it again in the future yet there was such a finality in those green orbs right now that sent Bruce's mind into overdrive. Give and Take as well as give back we're foundations in relationships and even if Bruce wasn't sure he could call what they had a true coupling, he was sure Joker felt like it was. So the choice was made for him. If he didn't give Joker this one thing then the clown would no longer give the relief to sorrow that only the madman seemed to understand. With a heavy sigh, Bruce stood up and started to remove his cowl.

Joker could clear as day see his Bat was uncomfortable as layer upon layer of the armor fell away revealing the man underneath and all Joker did was watch. If the Bat wanted things between them to continue he had to make an effort, plus it was just too funny not to watch how what could be assumed was second nature to Batman was now made entirely awkward. He would have commented how adorable Bat was being but such a comment would probably end with a few of broken bones for him. It was tempting but not tonight, he told himself. He wanted to make his Bat feel good and the fact he wasn't killed for even suggesting such a thing as to let himself be in control was a start. There was time for breaking his playmate latter. Tonight he'd make the Bat even more addicted to this as he was.

Oh if, Brucie knew the type of thoughts he had for him he was sure he'd end up in a body cast. Hehe.

When all the armor was removed, green eyes couldn't help but take everything all in. Batsy was pure masculinity, nothing feminine about his features. Oh, how he loved that. Joker was lean but his Bat was pure muscle and just looking at him made his own cock unbelievably hard and he almost abandoned his plan to make Batsy feel taken care of over himself. Moving closer to him, licking his lips, he placed a chaste kiss to his lips before turning his kisses to the Bats neck. Biting down, letting his teeth tear through the skin as he lapped up the sweet taste of the others life supply.

"You're so perfect." He mumbled against his skin and felt Bat wrap his arms around him only for Joker to bite harder in warning. "Tsk, let me ah take care of you." He'd always take care of his Bat. A groan slipped through swollen lips as Jokers fingers brushed against the hard cock waiting for him. "On the bed my sweet." He purred as he pulled away and for a moment he thought Batsy wouldn't oblige but he wasn’t disappointed when Bat moved and took his seat on the bed.

Bruce watched Joker like he was a predator ready to pounce and in his eyes he might as well be. Joker preyed on the innocents of Gotham for years as Bruce preyed upon the criminals. Tonight though, Bruce felt more like the vulnerable prey he never was as those green eyes were glazed with lust. It wasn't easy giving up any of his control and especially to the Joker but he knew this would be easier than the outcome if he didn't, so he watched. Aware that the next move would be on the clown and preparing for a new match in their games with each other. When Joker told him to turn around on the bed he did so grudgingly and when he felt the clowns hands splayed on his sides, his chest against his back as he leaned over him, he inhaled a deep breath. He knew lube was on the bed side table as always for these encounters so he knew Joker wouldn't dare try to go in dry, yet his body was rigged and tense.

"Shh, relax Bat." Joker cooed as he kissed his shoulder blade and down his spine. Bruce felt his body shiver with each softly placed kiss as Joker moved his hands away from him.

Again, Bruce prepared his mind for what was coming. Just this one time and I never have to let him do this again. Just one time. What he didn't expect and made his body shoot upwards as he tried to turn and ask what the fuck the clown was doing was a slick tongue probing his entrance.

"Don't move sweetums."

"That's disgusting." There was a threat in his voice that he would end this right now if Joker continued.

He heard the chuckle behind him as thin fingers held his hips. "Sex is disgusting, it always leaves such a mess, you know this, Bat. So stop complaining and let yourself enjoy it." He chided him like he was speaking to a child.

"Joker-"

"Hush now!" He growled out. As he went back to doing what he was before only this time letting his right hand grip Bruce's cock and starting to pump it as his tongue made circles of his entrance.

God damnit, he felt his body shiver in pleasure at the touch. Joker's hand moving in rhythm with the movements of his tongue that pushed inside him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling it just was so foreign. His back arched as the movements on his member were quickened in pace. Maybe this was all Joker wanted and he wouldn't do more. Ha. That was just foolish thinking, this was a warm up and Bruce knew it. Might as well try and enjoy it. Which was easier than he thought. He was already so worked up from earlier that his body was giving in to all of Joker's advances without much of a fight. The only fight was in his mind after all and so when Joker removed his tongue and his hand from Bruce's cock much to his shame he let out a frustrated groan of displeasure that only made the madman laugh in amusement.

"Poor, Bat, feeling a bit neglected? Hmm, I'll fix that for you."

"Shut the fuck up Joker." He growled as his forehead laid against the pillow.

"Oh Batsy, I never pictured you as the dirty talking type, but you know talking is part of my charm."

"You're utterly insane." Bruce shook his head in disbelief and questioned with himself for the millionth time how he could have ever allowed himself to fuck the maniac that was now opening the bottle of lube.

Of course Joker didn't give him long to process that train of thought as the next thing he knew a finger was pushing inside him. His body squirmed against the invading feeling but Joker held him close. He was thankfully quiet as his finger curled inside of him, as Bruce was sure he would have completely lost it if the clown made a remark about Batman being in this position. As another finger entered him as they pushed in and out, stretching his hole, Joker hit a spot that sent a wave of pleasure through the dark knight’s body. A low moan escaped his throat and Joker's patience had reached its end, he quickly pulled out his fingers, removed himself from his pants and plunged deeply into Bruce's body. The tongue was easy, the fingers moderate but being filled by Joker's hard appendage was almost too much and Bruce was ready to either stop this or turn the tables.

 

As if reading Bruce's mind, Joker pulled out and then plunged right back in violently all the way to the hilt. All Bruce could do now was grip the sheets tightly and bite down on the pillow to keep the whimpers of pain or moans of pleasure coming forth. His mind had gone blank on any other thoughts but the feel of Joker's cock inside his body moving quickly to the rhythm of Bruce's ragged breathing. Fingers gripped raven hair and pulled his head up which forced Bruce to move his back and therefore hips closer to his thrusts allowing Joker more access to enter him deeper. Both moaned out loudly as Joker bit down on the Bats throat. Sweat covered Bruce's skin and his own ignored member was dripping with pre-cum. He could feel blood trickling down his neck where Joker had bit him and he could feel the scratches his finger nails were leaving down his sides. Pain and Pleasure was just how things were between them. It bonded them even more now as they had changed the game. As much as Bruce could feel himself tearing with the roughness of Joker's thrusts it just felt right. His insides stung and his sweat burned his skin with each bite that broke skin. They fucked like they fought and the next sound he heard made him go stiff. The sound of a switch blade opening as he felt it trace the skin of his back.

Joker only slowed down his thrusts slightly as he used his knees to speared Bruce's legs more apart for easier access. The blade caressed his skin and cut thin lines into it. With each cut made, Bruce would feel his cock twitch and grow even more uncomfortable. Giving in he moved his hand and started to stroke himself. Doing his best to match his own strokes to the Joker's rhythm. Another cut rend his flesh and Joker would kiss and lick it away. He could feel the pressure of his climax coming and he bit his lip to try and hold it in longer.

"Never end this, Bat." Joker whimpered but it sounded more like he wasn't commanding or asking or even really talking to Bruce at all, just hoping that these encounters would never end and it was so different from what Bruce was used to hearing that it stilled him completely. Joker had always wanted their game to end in violence and his own death by Batman's hand but now he had sounded so vulnerable, so lost even despite there violence and Bruce realized he wanted this to end but in a completely different way.

"Stop." He gasped out through labored breath.

Joker went completely stack still. It didn't even feel like he was breathing even despite what they had been doing. Honestly he didn't even realize he had spoken out loud when he heard Bat speak and the moment he did, Joker was now in a panic. He had told the Bat to never end this and his reason for existing had told him to stop. Could he had misheard him? He moved his body slowly this time to test that theory but Bruce even struggling with his movements started to pull away from him just as slowly. That made his fears confirmed and he wished he never opened his mouth. Never confessed to something of that significance. It worried him and put him in a situation he wasn't familiar with. So in turn he got incensed by the one person who made him feel that way. He moved the knife quickly to the Bats jugular and laid the blade there. Daring him to pull away from him again. He felt the muscles in his Bats body tighten thus tightening aground him and it made him have to suppress a shiver that could have killed his only friend if he allowed it.

"What's wrong, Bat?" He snapped. No amusement in his voice. "Don't want to play anymore?" The words were bitter in his mouth. "Too much for Gotham's hero to handle? Or is it just the fact it's me? God you're always over thinking even when you're enjoying yourself. I tell you all the time to let go." He thrusted in deeper in him to prove his point, being careful with the knife. "Yet, you never do, honestly, Batsy, it's not very-"

"Do you trust me?" Bruce said calmly if a bit ragged.

That caught Joker off guard and he felt his hand with the knife moving away subconsciously away from Batman's neck. He never thought, that would be a question the man beneath him would ever ask and it shocked him greatly. True-fully even if he had a knife to the Bats throat he wouldn't kill him they both knew it and even if he tried Bat would stop him. Bat always stopped him if he lost if his temper enough to actually try and kill him. It's what made him such a good playmate after all. Always allowing the game to continue. Now though with his Bat asking him that question he was lost on what the best course of action would be. Yes, he trusted the Bat despite their turmoil of a relationship and always being on opposite sides.

"Yes, Bat." His voice was wary despite the current situation.

He moved the blade fully away from his Bats neck and his eyes glanced at all the slash marks he left on his plate mates body. They were beautiful on him. Like a piece of art and he felt a tinge bit of regret as Bat allowed himself to be free of him. Joker gasped at the feeling of pulling out already missing being wrapped in the Bats warmth. When Bat turned his body towards him and pulled him by his dress shirt and kissed him like he was drowning man. His whole body shuddered as his Bat touched his erection stroking it softly but fast in his hand. It was a foreign feeling to him, even if they had done this a good number of times his Bat never showed care for his own body. Always taking what he wanted and even though that was fine for Joker right now it just felt perfect, his fingers moved to palm at his playmates own erection. The smell of sex of their arousal's in the air. Both stroking each other in the same rhythm as they deepened their kiss. It wasn't violent and that was what made it even more particular.

"Bat.." he breathed out in slight panic. Only pulling away from the kiss to look Bruce in the eyes. This feeling he wasn't used to. They both thrived on the violence of a war between chaos and order between each other and they fucked just the same. The gentleness was getting to him. Making his mind wild with uncertainty and he didn't think he could handle it.

Blue eyes looked deeply into green and Bruce moved his other hand to caress green hair. A comfort that Joker leaned into. Letting him know that this was alright. That they didn't always have to be feed off each other's aggression that in this moment in time alone they could just be with each other. Bruce didn't have the words to say to what Joker wanted earlier so all he could do was show him. Give them a chance. Even if it's just this one time. Their bond that was built on death and destruction could be put on hold for something greater and when Joker arched his back and leaned his head back to moan and Bruce kissed his neck gently. He hoped that message would be getting through.

They could only hear each other's heavy breathing and moans in the room as both their climaxes were reaching.

"Batsy." Joker gasped out as his seed was finally spilled onto the Bats hand only to be followed shortly after by Bruce's as well.

They were silent for a moment both just catching their breath. It wasn't until Bruce leaned back and pulled Joker with him, allowing him to adjust to lay his head over his heart. Words didn't need to be spoken. They both knew that Bruce wasn't going to let this end. That he would always return. It didn't need to be stated. They both would always be in each other's lives. They knew each other more than anyone. They had a bond that no one in Gotham could ever understand. There was no chance of this ever ending. Forever connected they were. No matter what form that took and that was good enough for the both of them.


End file.
